User talk:KanameTousen
Affiliation Request Hello, this is Coopergang1 from Playstation All Stars Battle Rayale Wiki. PSASBR is a crossover fighting game using Playstation's most memorable characters, and since New Dante was included, will you affiliate with us? :Sorry, but the decision is not up to me. And besides, I hate/dislike the New Dante. If you like, I could redirect you to other admins in this wiki like Anobi or Flia. --I need more dark power! 03:36, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate techs *Rebellion: Million Stab / Crazy Dance *Cerberus: Satellite / Million Carats *Agni & Rudra: Million Slash / Tempest *Nevan: Jam Session / Crazy Roll *Beowulf: Hyper Fist / Tornado Each of the Crazy Swordmaster combos has the starting bit, and if you keep hitting , it will keep going for a long time. Most Crazy Combos are like this, too.Glorious CHAOS! 20:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, sorry, I miswrote. For Swordmaster, you keep hitting . And Crazy Dance is the Swordmaster "ultimate" move. Million Stab is the normal "ultimate" move. Crazy Combo has more info.Glorious CHAOS! 06:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I haven't been on in a while: #Thanks, I read the link. #No idea, but I like to use Beowulf for nearly everything. #Demons are run of the mill demonic enemies. Devils, as far as I understand, are demons of a totally different power-level, such as Dante or Beowulf. Basically, all of the demons that are characters or bosses would be considered devils. That's just a generalization, though. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 22:26, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Agni and Rudra are two separate people.Glorious CHAOS! 01:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Answer Hi, answering your question, there are many reasons why i love A&R, the most important are: *I love dual-swords. *They talk during some combos (and Dante tells them to shut up all the time). *They are the only living Devil Arms (the others all gave their souls to Dante). *They are extremely fun to use. *The A&R DT is the coolest of all.Gobi-Aoi 23:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'd totally agree with you about all that man...KanameTousen 02:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank You You're welcome, and thank you for your enthusiasm! --Anobi 04:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Walkthrough Category I just checked, and the DMC3 walkthrough is already tagged with Category:Devil May Cry 3. If you're asking about tagging individual pages as DMC3, then no, those shouldn't be categorized. Adding them individually would clutter the category page too much, so we just categorize the main list. --Anobi 03:15, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, I got it. Thanks!Dark powers are mine! 03:17, April 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, you were right the first time with the question. Editing of a talk page is encouraged, but archives are not supposed to be used for active discussion. They're for storing old conversations. --Anobi 03:28, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Pages Hey, can I ask why you're putting Red Orb Cache and Blue Orb Fragment location images in galleries instead of on the walkthrough pages? I know they're a lot of pictures to jam onto one page, but they do serve an illustrative purpose that is kind of lost when you separate them. --Anobi 00:11, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hehehe, sorry for the confusion. Because I'm not quite sure how to put the images into the walkthroughs. Maybe I'll try it now. --I need more dark power! 00:15, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::No harm done. ^_^ I was just curious if there was some superior wisdom behind it that I was unaware of. If you have questions, I can try to answer them, (or at least point you in the direction of answers.) --Anobi 00:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm working on it now. --I need more dark power! 00:25, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Nero's note I recall checking that before. What he says is really unclear, and, considering nothing like that happened before (damn NT are going to introduce it though...), I'd vote "no". But, alright, I'll go and check it again... Why people always become so eager when they hear a swear word? My signature is NOT short! 11:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hahaha, I'm not eager, I just like to add info to the wiki. And besides, if this is approved, maybe we can add more Nero's line when bustering enemies. --I need more dark power! 12:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Nero definitely doesn't say anything like that. Way back then I wasn't so sure, since my English skill was lower, but now I am. He says "Fire!". First two sounds, /fa/, are very clear, and there is definitely a vowel after that, not a consonant. It also makes far more sense than the swearing word, given what he does during those Busters. ::It is just that this is far from the first time I'm deleting that remark. I'm getting a bit annoyed, especially since I'm against swearing this heavily. And, of course, you can try adding the text, provided you're sure about what he says. Also, was that anon you? My signature is NOT short! 12:12, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Then again, you may be right. But what about the Alto Angelo's? --I need more dark power! 12:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::What about them? Add the text? Of course. And I heard no swearing either. My signature is NOT short! 12:48, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry sorry, I should've specified. The line Nero says to Alto Angelos when bustering them, is it "F*** you!"? --I need more dark power! 12:53, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::All I ever heard was "Got you!". He says it as /gat/, so it is confusing. My signature is NOT short! 13:40, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Hmmm, I wonder is my hearing abilities becoming worse or is it the problem with the headphones? --I need more dark power! 13:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Off-topic, but is English your native? If not, what is? (Last question is from pure curiosity, you can abstain from answering it.) My signature is NOT short! 13:56, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :No, English is not my native language. I'm a chinese, Malaysian chinese to be exact, so my native language is Mandarin. Why do you ask? PS: This is my talk page, so feel free to go off-topic (hell yeah!) --I need more dark power! 14:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Like I said, curiosity. It is interesting to know where people are from, and besides, aside from me, there are only two Russians I know of on this wiki. Only one of them ever edits here and even then mostly uploading images (it seems like he doesn't know English at all... What is he even doing here then?..), and another one I've only seen promoting an RP or something quite a while ago. My signature is NOT short! 14:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh ya, that guy... I have to reupload some of his/her images because the titles are in Russian. I think he/she doesn't speak English but it's a fan of DMC. That's what the wiki is about, right? Connecting DMC fans all around the world. --I need more dark power! 14:49, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You know what?.. Do you have a Steam account by any chance? If you do, we might exchange that and talk outside of the wiki. If you're willing, of course. My signature is NOT short! 16:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, I don't have a Steam account. Mind giving me the link so that I can sign up? Actually I don't mind talking things here, or are you too sensitive in this "need to be relevant to DMC" stuff in this wiki? --I need more dark power! 06:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I signed up a Steam account. My name is Blue Fire (Note: I got no profile picture and no special characters like . or _ etc). --I need more dark power! 07:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I think I found ya. Catch the invitation. ::No, it is less about sensitive (although I do prefer if we keep on discussing DMC stuff here), it is more like... well, a chat is a chat. It is way more convenient when two people talk through a chat than through a talk page. It allows for all sorts of chatter too. My signature is NOT short! 09:41, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Done. I accepted your invitation. One more question though, how do you actually chat there? --I need more dark power! 11:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! Hey, nice to hear from you! Good to hear you're doing well. We've been having some trouble with vandals, but nothing we can't handle! Feel free to stop by and check out the new content whenever you like, (and double-check that it's wiki-neutral!) --Anobi (talk) 05:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Delete I think this page needs to be deleted because i think it is an insult to the new Dante. No matter how anyone hates him, a wiki should always be on a neutral stand regarding these kinds of stuff. (Believe it or not, the page actually originally redirected to the new Dante's page.[[User:Steamygoreng|'sΓΣamy']][[User_Talk:Steamygoreng|'Goreng']] 21:16, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Buttons Space is -, left click is *. We don't have a right click image right now.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 05:44, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to say thanks for adding all those DMC3 walkthrough images. I only now just realized how much work you did. So, thanks! -- Anobi (talk) 04:08, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Vergil DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 21:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC)Hey I see you are also a huge Vergil fan!DarkSlayer 3 (talk) 21:35, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Mission Images Could you please rename these to "Mission # DMC#.png"?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Images and image names First, thanks for adding images to our walkthroughs! However, all those mission images you uploaded do not conform to the standard we've set. Perhaps you weren't aware that we updated our image naming policy some time ago, and obviously there's nothing you can do about it now, but in the future, please try to comply with the standard. Second, we prefer to have clean images of the mission screens, without the scores. You are undoubtedly proud of your S ranks, and I won't deny you that; they are quite an accomplishment and are worth some recognition, but would it be possible to replace the images on the articles with just the standard mission intro screen? If you want to showcase your achievements, you are more than welcome to create a gallery of your S ranked missions on your user page! -- Anobi (talk) 01:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like you beat me before I could reply! :P I was just going to say "rename the current images and upload new versions," but this works, too. If you have some more free time later, maybe you could help us by deleting the misnamed versions? They're all gathered on Category:Images with Bad Names for your convenience. Try to not delete anything that's still in use, though. Thanks! -- Anobi (talk) 02:23, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course you can rename the images! Just make sure to follow the naming policy and remove the "Images with Bad Names" category when you're done. Also, if you don't have the time, you don't have to replace the images on articles that use the "bad" names. You can choose to leave a redirect behind when you rename the image, and let someone else replace the names. (Or you can replace them yourself. That's fine, too.) -- Anobi (talk) 17:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC)